international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Jury
| occupation = Singer-songwriter | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 2013–present | label = Unsigned | website = joejurymusic.com }} Joe Jury (born 1994/1995) is a British pop singer. He released his debut single as a lead artist in 2017 as one of the four songs in his debut extended play. Career Although he was born in London, Joe Jury, 22, grew up in the Cotswold. At school acting and singing were the only things that got him out of bed in the morning - literally. Joe loved music from a very early age, listening to all types of music from hard grunge rock to African culture. At 12 he became lead singer of a schoolboy rock band, Kamikaze Union, who became very successful locally playing festivals and gigs all over the N. Cotswold's. But at 15 Joe started writing his own songs and as his own style developed he decided to branch out on his own as a singer/songwriter. Joe's influences started with the folk legends and that's what initially got him into song writing. Joe says - "Dylan and Neil Young were the first singer/songwriters I listened to, so obviously my music started off with a folky edge to it, I've always been a fan of folk music." Joe's recent influences steer more towards 80's pop music including the likes of Peter Gabriel, Paul Simon, Prince and Michael Jackson. When he started to write his own material Joe started listening to music in a more detailed way, listening very carefully to the structure of lyrics and catchy melodies so that he could find inspiration for his own music. In summer 2010, Joe won an open mic talent contest and opened the Shipston Proms, in Shipston-On-Stour, Warwickshire. In the following 18 months Joe wrote over 50 new songs and played dozens of gigs and festivals all over London and the South of England, including opening the Music At The Crossroads Festival in the summer of 2011 and in the same year appearing at the Barn On The Farm Festival along with Ben Howard, Ed Sheeran and Frank Turner. At the age of 17, encouraged by this local success, Joe left college, and the Cotswold, in the Autumn of 2011 and moved to London. "Moving to London was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made, I literally gave up everything to do this. So many people told me I was too young and it was stupid of me to do it, turns out it was the best decision of my life and I've never been happier. I may be sleeping on peoples couches for now but who knows what will happen over the next couple of years, all I know now is its going very well and I’m enjoying every minute." He is now never been more determined to pursue his dream of a career as a singer and songwriter. Discography External links * YouTube channel * Facebook profile * Twitter profile * Instagram profile